In dreams
by Heksy
Summary: One-shot. Our hero is having a dream. A very good dream in fact. A bit of smutty yummyness. We all need some right? HPxSS


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

**In Dreams**

Sudden, deliberate, carefully measured motions.

My back touches the rough wall and I feel the edges press through the thin layer of cloth.

Ripping off my shirt as you push me against the wall with your body.

A sweet gust of breath caresses my skin ever so softly.

The lips do not take long to follow and press feather light kisses on my heated skin.

I gasp, the feeling so tantalising I can't help but moan as my hands try to find purchase in your raven black hair.

You are not having it though grabbing my hands in a gentle but firm grip and keeping them above my head as you continue your slow exploration.

Teeth graze my neck, making me moan a bit louder.

I know you are not done teasing me by a long shot and it is all I can do to stop myself from begging for more.

More kisses, more nibbles, more of anything and everything.

While you travel lower, my back arches into your mouth and you willingly let your tongue worry my already straining nipples.

Another soft breath and my head is swimming.

The want, the need, the desire grows and builds inside of me like pressure in a tire.

You manoeuvre us towards the four-poster bed and make me fall backwards on the black silk sheets, still your are not letting go.

Straddling my lower legs you nibble and lick a path down my belly.

There is not enough room to hold my hands in their position and you let go of them in favour of roaming your hands over my sides.

Another low drawn out moan is wrenched from my throat, my voice strained, my body pliable.

How I love and hate this at the same time.

Again I reach for you, but one warning look from your obsidian eyes stops me from touching.

How much longer will this agonising pleasure continue?

I need release and you know it, yet you do nothing to alleviate it.

Nimble fingers undo my jeans and with a quick motion you pull them off.

Here I lie in front of you, naked, vulnerable, self-conscious.

The longer your eyes rove over my body, the more I fidget.

You shake your head just a little with that knowing smile and look into my eyes that are dark with lust and desire for you.

"Mine" you whisper at me possessively making me nod, because I am yours and we both know it.

Just as easy you pick up where you left of, kissing and nibbling a way down.

Your hands spread my trembling legs, your lips and tongue mapping out my inner thighs, leaving me quivering in their wake .

I can not think any more, my reactions purely driven by instinct.

I expect you to tease me more, trail lower down my legs.

It seems to be too much for you though.

Lifting my legs, placing them over your shoulders and back, you dive between my legs with a hunger you never showed before.

Licking, biting, stabbing my puckered little hole with the tip of your tongue.

After what seems like an eternity you crawl up my body and replace your tongue with something more substantial, pushing in oh so slowly.

I am lost. Moaning and grunting while I fight against the surge of heat that is sure to erupt any second now.

Yet you know, you always just seem to know.

You grab my straining erection and effectively stave off my orgasm, as you thrust forward.

Setting a slow pace at first, though even you can not last much longer.

Our movements become erratic, frenzied, our moans and grunts mixed with nonsensical babbling, while our bodies move in perfect sync.

Tension builds up inside of me like a volcano ready to erupt, I beg and plead for release.

Two strokes of your talented hand and a small nod are all I need and I let go.

Calling out your name I convulse, while my orgasm rips through me with powerful shocks.

My mind goes blank, white stars explode behind my eyes, my breath hitching in my throat...

I open my eyes only to find you are not there any more, but I smile as I remember

You may not be here in flesh, but you always are with me in dreams


End file.
